Alex Krönlein
Alex Krönlein is an Adept mage of Koma Inu that specializes in using Rupture Magic and Aceso. She is a very skilled mage that is very skilled in using throwing knives and daggers. She is known as "Green Boom", after the magic she uses. Her guild Mark is green with a blue outline and is located on her back. Appearance Alex is a girl of small stature but longer limbs. She is rather cute girl as many men have had a thing for her. Alex has long, pale blond hair that she keeps in a pony tail, with bangs covering one side of her face. She has bright greenish blue eyes that are bright and sparkling with curiosity. Alex sports a deep purple, sleeveless turtle neck with arm bands from her bicep to her wrist. Around her waist is a bandage to hold the turtle neck to her belly. She has a purple skirt that show the legs on the sides, showing even more bandages. Around her waist, she also sports a belt with a leaf symbol in the middle. She then finishes of the look with blue sandles and a satchel around her leg for knives. Personality Alex is very mature and calm when she needs to focus. These qualities make Alex seem older than she actually is, despite her size. With these qualities, Alex has been shown to be able to focus on battle, without any distractions. Now even though Alex made be laid back when focused, she is extremely outgoing at any other time. She has a huge amount of excitement built up in her and shows it to the world. She is basically all out there and not afraid to say anything, making her fun....and annoying to be around. Despite her young age and her stature, Alex is a mean, lean fun going machine! History Alex came from the south in a fishing town where she made maps with her mother. Unfortunately, seeing her town was right on the sea border and over, a giant storm had come causing flooding to reek havoc upon her small town. Most, if not all houses had damage done to them. When the village decided that they needed to repair, Alex planned on getting a guild to help them. So soon, she came upon the guild Koma Inu. Alex was intrigued at how warm and friendly everyone seemed to be, so as such, she asked the guild master if she could join. The guild master, Samarra Inari, was happy to oblige. Soon Alex developed a natural skill of studying the human body and there weaknesses, so she easily picked up on learning Asceso and Rapture Magic, as well as being able to control her magic energy flow. When Alex learned that the town she had come from was already almost done being fixed up, Alex decided to stay with her new family. Magic and Abilities Trivia * Alex is my main female character *She loves to read *Favorite animal: Moon Bear (Asian Black)